2 Assassination
by JenEvan
Summary: An assassination in LuoYang.


_This is the prequel of a story I had in mind. I hope I did get LuoYang correct. Been ages since I quit, and I now only depend on Gameflier, my bro and some other forums for current updates of the different maps. Please correct my any mistake! Arigatou! Thank you!_

Disclaimer: Gameflier owns RO the Online game, while my bro owns Zenatic and Hitori. I own nothing, except the storyline and character personality.

Assassination

They are the elites; the crème de la crème of Morroc's Assassin Guild and Rogue Guild. It was rumoured that none of their targets or enemies ever survived to tell the tale; a reason to why until today, no one ever knew about them; the senior guild members perhaps, but not other fellow assassins and rogues.

"And a very amusing kid's tale, hah!"

A few eyes turned to the source of those words, while the bartender sighed. Only a fool would dare mouth such arrogance towards Morroc's Sograt Sandstorm. And here is a fool who would most likely be the next target. The first-born Royal Prince of LuoYang is an arrogant bastard or tyrant, as most people would like to hurl that in his face, if they wouldn't be imprisoned and torture, or killed on-spot by his guards. Power-abuse, corruption, wasting public funds and tax money are usually what every LuoYang citizen will relate him with, and it was also the main reason why most of the ministers within the LuoYang Imperial Court preferred the 2nd -born Prince as the Throne Heir; something that would never happen if the 1st Price is still alive; or there are traces of foul-play in his death.

"That was quite a bold statement, sir."

The Prince scoffed at the remarks; glared sinisterly at the wizard beside him.

"You, a stranger in our lands, should know better not to challenge my authority."

A quick yet firm hold caught the wizard by his chin, forcing his calm violet eyes onto dark brown gaze full of lust.

"You're such a sweet, pretty thing, lucky you. Or I might have broken your neck by now."

Taking one last drink, the Prince left the tavern, throwing one last smirk at the expressionless wizard, as he left the outlet. Just a few steps off the exit, a bunch of street children bumped into him and his guards.

"Hmph, annoying brats! They should be taught a lesson in respecting their ruler!"

The Prince scowled, dusted himself, when he noticed something important missing.

"Argh, my money pouch! It must be that brat with the poring! How dare that little rascal steal from the Royal Prince!"

Without waiting for his guards, he took off after the suspect, leading him into an alley. Sure enough, there, is the boy with his poporing, and _his_ money pouch. The Prince unsheathed his sword, ready to bring it upon the little boy; but a wave of dizziness caught him. That was when he found himself choking on his own blood. The last thing he ever saw was big, bright hazel eyes, and the childish chuckle of a boy.

'Tyrant of LuoYang mugged and murdered.'

That was the headlines on every paper and the hottest discussion topic for the last few days. Despite the public funeral and mourning, almost every LuoYang citizen felt like celebrating; ministers as well. While the Luoyangese were enjoying their newfound freedom, a high wizard and an assassin cross watched from afar, on the Towers of the Tomb Wall.

"Confirmation from the Treasury and Accounts; they have delivered the payment as promised."

"Well, the 3rd Princess certainly pays us well! 99K pure gold! 3 thousand bars! Though I wish they could add in some candies too…"

Suddenly, the high wizard turned to go.

"We must hurry, Zenatic."

The assassin cross pouted, while his poporing sighed in disappointment. They could at least try some of LuoYang's special sugar-syrup sweets first…

"It's an urgent meeting, regarding our next mission."

"Aww…Well, Pori, you heard what Hitori-nii said. Come on, let's go now and get the work done; then we'll come back here for the sweets!"

The assassin cross skipped ahead of the high wizard, his poporing bouncing to catch up with him, as the trio made their way back to Morroc.

* * *

Hope it is still palatable, since I havent written in a while. It may sound cliche now; but I do hope I can improve in the coming sequel.


End file.
